


Winners

by thatonewriterchick



Series: The Difference Between Best Friends and Boyfriends [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Boyfriends, Finals, Friends to Lovers, M/M, New Relationship, No Smut, Rivalry, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:35:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21976702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatonewriterchick/pseuds/thatonewriterchick
Summary: Tomorrow, only one them will be a winner. But tonight, there's a chance for both of them to come out on top.
Relationships: Hop/Masaru | Victor
Series: The Difference Between Best Friends and Boyfriends [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1587415
Comments: 6
Kudos: 103





	Winners

Winners

There was nothing left to do but sit back and relax before the finals tomorrow.

Hop had never been particularly good at either, so he sat in his king-sized bed, shining his pokeballs and watching the matches from the last championship. Of course, his pokeballs already shone like gems and he’d already watched those very matches dozens of times, but –

The knock on the hotel door made him start, hesitating a moment before clamoring off the bed. The dark, plush carpet muted his footfalls as he moved to the door and peered through the peep hole.

His heart skipped at the sight on the other side.

“Hey!” He greeted, throwing open the door.

“You’re worrying, aren’t you?” One of Victor’s blond brows arched in exasperated amusement and he didn’t wait for an answer as he started forward, making Hop step back to make room for him.

“Not exactly.” It’s very hard to worry when his best friend, his boyfriend – the title was still exciting in its novelty – is standing in his hotel room.

“Uh huh.” Victor made a show of cocking his head in the direction of the bed, where Hop’s pokeballs were catching the bedside table lamp. In their shared silence, the commentator on the television roared the announcement of Leon’s umpteenth victory of the championship.

Hop’s ears burned with embarrassment. “I just-“ The words locked into his throat as Victor stepped closer, until they were chest to chest.

“You just worry,” Victor finished, his breath ghosting over Hop’s cheek.

At the gentlest of pressures on his cheek, Hop turned his head, lips seeking.

Victor relaxed into it as his hand slid into Hop’s hair.

Hop tasted the mint on his tongue and the freshness of it mixed with the taste of Victor was heady, made his head spin. He steadied himself with a hand on Victor’s chest, hand fisting the worn cotton.

When they came up for air, Victor nuzzled him, the tip of his nose brushing the brunette’s. “I missed you,” he murmured, sending a thrill through Hop.

Being friends since they were children, yes, he had missed Victor sometimes. But it wasn’t until after they were dating – officially, though no one else knew it – neither of them had said that combination of words before, with that aching vulnerability.

“I missed you too.” Hop’s stomach flipped at the soft, almost shy smile he got in response.

“Have you eaten?” Victor eased back a little, taking in the hotel room again.

“Y-yeah.” Hop followed after the taller male as he slid into Hop’s bed without invitation. It was familiar and yet new territory. They had sat on the same bed plenty of times.

As friends, but surprisingly not in the seven months they’d been together.

It shouldn’t have been a big deal, but Hop’s mouth went dry as Victor stretched his long, lean body out, placing a hand behind his head and relaxing against the pillows.

Everything between them was the same and still impossibly different.

Hop moved to the foot of the bed, gathering up his pokeballs and putting them away for the night. Then he crawled into the bed as well.

Victor turned his head to watch as Hop settled, his golden curls spilling over the pristine white pillowcase. He made a point of scooting to the center of the massive bed, patting the space beside him.

Mirroring the blond, Hop settled next to him as he licked his lips. Now what, he wondered, watching Victor’s lidded hazel stare, the lazy curve of his mouth.

“You seem awful smug,” Hop said, though it came out as more of an accusation than he intended.

Victor raised a shoulder, reaching between them to palm the remote. He pressed a kiss to Hop’s cheek. “You seem awful nervous,” he said in reply, smirking as he flipped a quiet music channel.

They’d been on their journeys for almost four years now when they’d been fourteen and fifteen and neither in that time had been in relationships. They were late bloomers at eighteen and nineteen to just start dating, but Hop wouldn’t have had it any other way. Still, the new territory made quite the learning curve.

“I’m just…” Hop hesitated, his brain scrambling for a response. “Worried how you’ll take me being champion tomorrow.”

Victor’s laughter burst out, a delighted sound that did things to Hop. It wasn’t a mocking or mean tone, but genuine amusement. His eyes crinkled at the corners as he propped his head up on his fist. “You’ve got a one-track mind, you know that?”

He _did_ know that, which is why he was doing his best not to think about how much he wanted to kiss Victor again. To spend the whole night kissing him and-

Hop sighed; who knew that confessing their feelings – and having them reciprocated – would’ve had this effect on him?

Sure, he’d thought about Victor before. Wondered if his lips were as soft as they looked – they were – or if their relationship would change – it did, but in the best of ways.

Except for the attempts to keep a low profile in the public eye. Neither wanted the extra attention while they were still learning the differences between their friendship and their romantic relationship.

Victor’s expression had grown serious in Hop’s silence. “Hop,” he whispered, easing closer.

“Yeah?” He was ready for the kiss, but not the way it felt, the way it made him feel. The pressure of it, not the usual grazes of lips, but the passionate devouring, the nip of teeth that stole his breath. Hop was panting a little, self-consciously and subtly adjusting his pajama pants as Victor pulled back enough to look him in the eye.

His best friend was beautiful; sandy hair falling forward, hazel eyes dark with a desperation and yearning Hop hadn’t seen before. And a shadow of fear as well. “No matter what happens tomorrow,” Victor whispered, hand finding Hop’s. Their fingers shifted, hands clasped as though they’d done it a thousand times rather than a handful. “Promise me _this_ won’t change. _We_ won’t change.”

Hop’s blinked up at his boyfriend, reaching up with his free hand to cup Victor’s cheek. That expression stayed and his gaze held, even as he leaned into the touch. “Of course not,” he breathed. “Vic, I’ve loved you for years.”

Victor’s eyes closed for a moment, his frame relaxing. When his eyes opened, his gaze was tender as he lifted their clasped hands, kissing the back of Hop’s. “Good,” he said, voice rough.

Hop chuckled, a little breathless for no good reason. “Is that what you were worried about?”

The blond didn’t answer right away as he lay beside Hop again. Tucking his head into the crook of Hop’s neck, he disentangled his fingers and wrapped an arm around Hop’s waist, hugging him as they lay side by side. “I just want to make sure you know I love you, even after I beat you,” he murmured, his lips grazing over Hop’s throat in an annoyingly distracting way.

“Wait, what?” Hop squirmed to free himself, but Victor was quick and agile, throwing a leg over Hop’s hips and straddling him. “ _I’m_ winning tomorrow,” he insisted, even as Victor pinned his hands above his head.

“It’s in my name, Hop,” Victor teased with a laugh. “It’s _destiny_.”

“Psh, screw destiny,” the brunette insisted, bucking to dislodge the other.

Victor gasped, hands falling to Hop’s chest to keep from pitching forward.

Hop stilled too, eyes wide with the surge of pleasure that had coursed through him when there had been friction. He watched in fascination as a flush crawled from beneath Victor’s shirt, staining his throat and then his cheeks.

For a moment, neither moved or spoke.

With deliberate slowness, Hop planted his feet on the bed and moved his hips again, dragging them along the front of Victor’s pajamas.

This time, Victor’s lips parted on a soft groan, his eyes also wide now as he stared down at Hop.

“It just occurred to me,” Hop said, his voice husky and far steadier than he felt. “How we could both end up winners.” He rolled his hips again and this time Victor moved with him, their exhaled, breathy sounds of pleasure mingling. “For tonight, anyways.”

“Oh yeah?” Victor’s gaze was shimmering with challenge and heat as he smiled down at his boyfriend. “Show me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope the holidays are going relatively well for everyone. I just finished this game last week and I've already forgotten the timeline of the finals, how sad is that? Forgive me. I wanted to post something for the new games before I went back to dabbling in Sun/Moon shenanigans. Still struggling to finish a Gladion x Moon, but certainly am almost done with a Moon x Plumeria piece (I get distracted so easily!). I'm sure I'll end up with Sword/Shield at some point again, though.


End file.
